


A Bronze Rose

by ValiantBionicRope



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Im not sure on that one but Im being safe., M/M, Mention of Death, My First Fanfic, Romance, age of sigmar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiantBionicRope/pseuds/ValiantBionicRope
Summary: A simple story about an Aelf and his Stormcast lover after their reforging.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	A Bronze Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic I feel ready to show. There might be a few grammar and spelling mistakes even after betas.  
> No death or Violence here. I wanna do the softer side of Age of Sigmar.

Watch captain Kerric returned solemnly to his quarters. The Aelf had his hood up, he was in a foul mood and did not wish to be disturbed.  
As he started to pull the keys from his cloak, he noticed his door was ajar. Crouching low the watch captain pulled his curved blade from his cloak and soundlessly slipped into his own quarters. His cloak shimmering to break up his silhouette in the moonlight.  
But there was nothing. He swept through his rooms. Not a thing had even been disturbed except…  
Kerric came to a sudden stop as he saw the Bronze Petaled Wildflower on the desk, a small piece of Gryan papyrus wrapped around the stem, keeping the flower as healthy as if it was still in the ground.  
Kerric took his hood down letting his silver hair flow. He took the flowers, watching how the moonlight gently reflected off the bronze leaves and brought it to his nose. The petals gently touching his lips as he breathed in the scent that brought forgotten warmth and comfort to his heart.  
There was only one person who would have left this.  
Kerric gently stroked the petals lost in thought. He glanced over to the vase containing similar flowers that as sat on his windowsill, next to a Sigmarite dagger.  
Making up his mind. Setting off at a quick pace he headed towards the Stormgaurd, Stromkeep of the Hallowed knights with the city.

~~~

“Are you sure about this?” Asked Tamlia Hammerheart.  
The Stormcast looked down at her Aelf companion as they ascended the stairs to the Stormkeep’s rooftop gardens.  
Kerric didn’t respond for a moment looking sad. Then hardened.  
“Yes. Even if he doesn’t recognise me, this has to mean something.” Kerric responded, holding the bronze flower close to his chest.  
The pair climbed up in silence eventually feeling the cool Gyrhan breeze they stepped out into the small garden, the one that had the best view of the surrounding city and forest.  
Under the comforting gaze of a statue of the Everqueen, sat a solitary Stormcast, still in amour despite not being on duty, sat watching the forest. Cold and emotionless.  
Tamlia and Kerric stood at the end of the garden. Kerric determination from before seeming to have faded, leaving him standing there.  
Tamlia gently put her hand on the kerric’s shoulder, covering it entirely with her hand.  
“The Lord-Relictor would say his response would be the same as last time”  
“I know”  
“He won’t remember your connection and if he does it won’t be the same as before. Over time the anvil changes a lot”  
“I know”  
“But…”  
Kerric turned and looked up into the eyes of his friend.  
“Even if he can’t show it, I know he’s been missing you.”  
Kerric nodded his head, a tear rolling down his checks “Thank you, my friend.”  
Tamlia smiled tears forming in her eyes, as she reached around and embraced Kerric, who returned the gesture.  
The hug lasted a moment longer before Tamilia let her friend go.  
“Gah, you two always make me cry,” She said using her robe’s sleeve to wipe the tears from her eyes.  
Kerric chuckled and turned his attention back to the Stormcast.

Tamlia watched as Kerric walked towards the lone warrior and sat next to him.  
Kerric talked to the warrior. Showing him the flower. The gaze didn’t move from the horizon. Kerric’s voice was like a gentle summer breeze as he talked about forest to the warrior about the plants and the creatures that dwelled with. The warrior's silence became less stoic, his posture loosening.  
Eventually, Kerric, sat up and whispered a question to the warrior something so gentle even Tamlia’s hearing could not catch it. Then the warrior moved, a slow but deliberate nod of approval.  
Kerric took the warriors left hand and with precision began to unstrap the gauntlet revealing the warriors scarred and battered hand.  
Kerric gently held the giant hand in both of his. Fingers tracing old patterns like they had done for so many years, stopping and making new ones when he encounters new scar or mark.  
But the Warriors emotionless mask didn’t move.  
After a few minutes, Kerric sadly lowered his gaze to the ground and gently realised the warrior’s hand. He placed a bronze flower on the ground, he began to move away from the warrior.  
Tamli’s heart skipped a beat as she watched the warrior catch Kerric’s hand in his bare hand, holding it gently.  
Kerric slowly sat down as the warrior reached up with his free hand and removed his helmet. Turning for the first time to look at Kerric.  
“Please.” Said a voice that sounded like distant thunder. “Stay?”  
Kerric nodded with a soft smile.  
Tamlia felt enough tear roll down her cheek. Smiling she walked back the way she came.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Also, yes my works will feature LGBTQA characters in various GW settings. Their settings I really enjoy (despite flaws) and I wanna add representation.


End file.
